Missing You, My version
by Lost and No One Cares
Summary: COMPLETE Jess is in her first year of college, has her own motorcycle, and apart from the fact that she lost her powers, every thing's going fine. Getting ready for a date, she's interrupted by someone she had hoped to never see again.
1. Unexpected Visits

Alright, I admit it. I'm still writing these things. Even though I don't have my physic ability, I find it comforting to write these things now. You know? Well… maybe you don't but I guess that's okay. Alright, here's my account of what happened, and this is the _true_ account of it too.

I don't like to brag or anything, but I looked really good. I was wearing a jean mini skirt, with this really nice black halter top Ruth had bought for me. I was wearing my lightning bolt necklace, the one where three bolts of lightning intertwine.

Finally Frank knocked on my door; thank god I had gotten a dorm all to myself. I mean, sharing a room with a stranger? Not exactly what you call fun. Except that when I opened the door it wasn't Frank. It was someone else entirely, a certain someone who I hadn't seen for two whole years.

"Hey," he said staring at me with this funny look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Rob?" I demanded, sounding very guarded.

"What do you mean?" he decided to play innocent, yeah right.

"What do I mean? Well maybe the fact that I haven't seen you for two years since the day that we broke up." I said, thinking about slamming the door in his face. I mean the guy broke my heart and now he expected me to be nice? I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face or something because he put his foot in the doorway and slowly made his way into my room. I shut the door and just stared angrily at him as he walked around the room.

I did notice that in the two years that I hadn't seen him he was still unbelievably hot. Just because I hate him doesn't mean that I can't admire his body. He looked around the room as if looking for a subject to talk about. He stopped at my mirror where I had a cluster of pictures slid into the frame.

His eyes traveled over the pictures, but seemed to freeze over the one of me and Frank. Something odd passed over his face, something like jealously, but that part I _had_ to be hallucinating, I mean _he's_ the one who broke up with _me._

"Your boyfriend?" he asked oh-so-casually.

"Yeah, and he should be here any minute now, so if you could hurry up and tell me why you're here, that would be great," I said sounding a little annoyed.

"It's a little more complicated then that, Mastriani," he said elusively.

My eyebrow went up, "Try me."

"Well-"Just then there was a knock at the door. _Finally, it kind of sucks he had to interrupt what Rob was going to say though, _I thought. Opening the door Frank immediately walked in.

"Hey Jess," he said giving me a kiss.

"Hey!" I said returning the kiss. After that things got kind of awkward, seeing as how Frank realized that Rob was in the room, and Rob looked like he was about to hit someone. For a few minutes we all just stood there in one of those silences.

"Frank this Rob, Rob this is Frank," I said, finally getting enough courage to speak up. Rob held out his hand stiffly, while Frank eyed him warily. Just what exactly was going on here?

"Hey."

"Hi." There was another one of those silences before Frank decided to announce it was time to leave.

"I'll talk to you later Rob, if you want you can stay here or find somewhere else," I said picking up my purse. Rob just stared at me until I was about to walk through the door.

"Nice to see you again Mastriani." After two whole years the guy I thought I never would see again waltzed back into my life. What type of trouble would he cause me this time?

"Who exactly was that?" Frank demanded. No 'I've missed you' or even a 'How are you?' Nope, of course not, I get a 'Who exactly was that?' instead. Just my luck.

"Nice to see you too, Frank. Who Rob? Rob's just an old friend," I said, deciding to play the innocent.

Frank looked at me like he thought that I thought that he was stupid. After a few seconds he mumbled something under his breath that sounded something like "Yeah right."

I decided to play dumb, "What was that? Didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing, let's just eat," Frank said with a smile. I inwardly winced, why did Rob always have to come back to haunt me? Why did he have to choose now of all times to visit me for the first time in two years? And most importantly, did I still love him?


	2. Same old Jess

_**Rob's POV**_

Well… that could have gone better. I honestly need her help, how else will I be able to find my sister? Actually, half sister, but does it really matter? I will admit I still got feelings for Mastriani and when she told me she had a boyfriend it felt as if someone had sucker punched me in the stomach.

It was bad enough that they were going on a dater tonight. When he walked in her room acting as if he owned the place I felt like punching him in the face. I know it's not my right anymore or anything, but still. Now I'm just waiting for her to get back from her date.

This was a stupid idea. Maybe I should just leave. That would be the best thing to do. Leave, before anything irrational happens. Just as I'm about to leave Jess finally gets back from her date. Damn. Now leaving isn't one of my options, now is it?

"Alright spill. What exactly are you here for?" she demanded the minute she entered the room. I silently chuckled; this is what I loved about her she was always so straight forward. Didn't believe any Bull Shit either.

"I need help," thinking it would be better if I didn't tell her exactly why.

"With?" she said, already sounding annoyed.

"Finding someone," I mumbled.

"First of all, why should I help you? Secondly I lost my powers," she said. Her face was blank but I could tell that the loss of her powers was killing her inside.

"When?" I asked stupidly.

"Two years ago," she mumbled, not wanting to be heard. I was momentarily stunned; two years ago we had broken up. What if the loosing of her powers had to do with me? No that couldn't be right, besides there was probably a better reason for her not having her powers anymore.

"Huh. Well I'm still gonna need your help, you're the only one I know who knows how to deal with this type of stuff," I said, very close to pleading.

She looks at me with a sad look on her face, "I just can't."

"Yes, you can," I said, mentally telling myself to get a grip. She's the only one who was ever really close to Allie outside of the family. After she left for college Allie was upset for _weeks._ And now she's missing. Why does my life have to be so messed up?

"I might be able to help, who's missing?" she asks somewhat curiously.

"Allie," I whisper. I watch as her face transform into a mask of shock and horror. I watch as she slowly sinks onto the bed and open and close her mouth, as if to speak.

"That's can't be true. You're lying to me," she accused me finally able to speak.

"Why would I lie to you Mastriani?" I ask sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just that. _Allie_…." She said not finishing the sentence.

"I know," my throat tightening up.

"I'll help you as much as I can, no promises that I can actually find her though," Mastriani said still looking shocked. I smiled, even though Allie was gone.

"Thanks Mastriani."

"Whatever," she seemed to have remembered who she was talking to.

"Well I had better go. Can I stop by tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?" she said opening the door open for me.

"Nice to see you again," I said. Her response was to slam the door in my face. I chuckled as I walked away thinking to myself, _Same old Jess._

_**A/N**- Very short. Oh well.  
_


	3. Chick's Bar

**Back to Jess's POV**

Shit. I still can't believe Allie's been taken, it's just not possible. How did it even happen? She was fine a week ago; I even got a card from her! Shit, how am I going to find her? I mean it was nice not having powers but after a while it kind of felt like I had lost my purpose, you know?

I took out a picture of Allie, just in case, before I got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and butting on an overlarge shirt I climbed into bed, my mind all jumbled up. I was thinking of Allie going missing, Rob showing up at my dorm after two whole years, and the fact that I had lost my physic ability the night Rob broke up with me.

I cracked an eye open to see what time it was, the alarm clock had been beeping for a minute now. 7:00! That was _way_ too early. Well, since I'm up I mine as well get ready for whenever Rob gets here. I put on a shirt and jeans, and began to brush my hair, its shoulder length now, when someone knocked on my door. I opened up my door to reveal Frank. Oddly enough I felt disappointed that it was Frank and not someone else.

"Hey," I said after we had kissed for a few minutes.

"Hey Jess, are you busy right now?" If there was one thing I loved about Frank it was that he was polite about things. I bit my lips, what do I tell him? He seemed to freak out when he saw Rob last night, how would he react if I told him I was spending the day with him?

"Uh, well I'm spending the day with Rob actually," I said, deciding to tell him the truth. Frank immediately stiffened. I sighed, I _knew_ this was going to happen, but lying is never a good thing to do in relationships, as I have learned.

"Really? What are you guys doing?" Frank asked, sounding angry.

"Nothing," I said, responding a little too quickly, Frank immediately looked suspicious. It also didn't help that Rob decided to knock at that exact moment. It's only my luck of course, Ruth, for instance would never have a problem like this. Standing in the doorway was a six-foot hottie, who had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Mastriani, ready to go?" he asked, his face going expressionless right away.

"Yup, just let me get my stuff," I said as I rushed around the room, getting my cell phone, room keys, and my jacket.

Quickly I said good-bye to Frank, who looked furious now, and rushed out the door. When I looked up at Rob he had his usual smirk on his face, no emotions showing. We walked out to the parking lot, Rob heading to his Indian and me heading to my Harley.

"Mastriani the bike's this way," he said.

"_Your_ bike is over there, _mine's_ right here," I replied back. Rob came over and looked at my bike, like dad had promised he had gotten me a Harley when I turned 18 and when I _finally_ got my license. It was a red one that unlike the Indian fit me just fine.

"Nice bike," he said as he looked over the bike.

"Thanks," I said, taking out my helmet. I put it on and straddled my bike. He walked over to his and began to drive. I let him lead me since I had no idea where we were going. After about thirty minutes we arrived at Chick's Bar. I was a little surprised, I mean I hadn't been here in two years, no one would remember me here.

As I walked in I was greeted by a gigantic man, "Hey Little Lady."

A/N: Please Review; I want to know what you guys think! Sorry the chapters are so short, but this IS my first FanFic.


	4. It's been too Long

**Disclaimer(Heh, I forgot all about it): I don't own the characters(apart from Frank and Allie), and the plot is TECHNICALLY mine, though I have taken ideas from Meg Cabot.**

"Chick! How are you!" I shouted, happy at seeing him after two whole years. He was just as I remembered him, a gigantic guy, around 6'5" (**A/n: I don't remember how tall he was)**, who could easily squish a regular guy. His blonde hair was still big, wild, and bushy, and his eyes the same beautiful blue.

"Where ya been little lady?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know the usual. College and stuff," I said, lying through my teeth.

"And you couldn't stop by to say hello to you ol' friend Chick?" he asked, looking hurt. I looked at my feet guiltily and began to mutter something about being really busy. Chick just gave me one of those looks that told me he knew what I meant. Thank God. Rob started tapping his foot impatiently, obviously waiting for his turn to say something.

"Chick we need help. Jess has decided to help me find Allie, but she doesn't have her physic powers, do you know where we should start?" Rob asked after Chick and I looked over at him.

"First thing I would start with, your mom and Gary, anyone who knew Allie. I guess you guys are gonna have to be like Nancy Drew or something," chuckling as he said this.

"Not my first choice, but okay, let's go," I muttered already heading for the door after putting down a fifteen for my two sodas and hamburger. After Rob put down his money he followed right behind me.

Right before I got to the door I said to Chick, "Nice talking to you Chick!"

"You too Little Lady," he said before heading to his office in the back of the bar.

"Come on Mastriani, let's go," Rob said impatiently, already on the bike. I sighed, it was sort of like two years ago, but you couldn't erase the past, and you certainly couldn't erase the fact that nothing can ever be the same twice.

"Coming," I said as I walked over to my bike. Quickly I put on my helmet and straddled my bike. Once I got on Rob started leaving the parking lot. I was right behind him, letting him make all the decisions. Apparently he was going to start with his mom and Just-Call-Me-Gary. I've missed Mrs. Wilkins so much, her and Allie.

I waited nervously on the porch, what was going to happen? I hadn't seen Mrs. Wilkins in over two years, what had changed? Would we still be able to get along? I had all these questions at once before she actually opened the door.

"Hey," I said shyly. At first all she did was stare at me in shock but then I found myself in one of those Jaws of Life hugs. I hugged her back, even though I hate people invading my personal space I have made a few exceptions to that rule.

"Jess! How have you been? Where have you been? Would you like something to eat? My gosh it's been such a long time!" Mrs. Wilkins said, all at once.

"I've been fine, really. And No thanks, I just ate a few minutes ago," I told her as we walked into the kitchen I knew so well.

"Let me get you a drink at the least. Does milk sound good to you?" Mrs. Wilkins asked, opening the fridge.

"That sounds great!" I said before beginning what we had come for, "Mrs. Wilkins-"

"Please Jess, call me Mary."

"Uh, okay. Um Mary? We kind of need some information about where Allie was before she was kidnapped."

Even though she had been happy a moment before her face fell, "Oh."

"Mom, it's kind of important, we're going to try and find her," Rob said patiently.

"Yes, of Course, what do you want to know?"

**A/N: Don't Forget to Review please.  
**


	5. Where Were You?

I could barley listen to what Mrs. Wilkins was saying I was so angry. I mean who would kidnap an innocent child like Allie? They couldn't have done it because of her family; none of them had done anything wrong recently. Well Rob had been on Probation for something he would never tell me about, but that was a while ago!

"Would you like more Coke, Jess?" Mrs. Wilkins asked, awakening me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure, thanks!" I said slightly confused at first. Rob had that half disgusted, half amused look he used to always have around me, and no one else. Mrs. Wilkins got up to get me another drink, and Rob and I had a few minutes alone.

"So where to next, Wilkins?"

"Well if you were paying attention you would know that we have to go over to that park where she's always playing. Apparently she went ahead of mom, to go play and by the time mom got there she was gone."

"Did you ask who was at the park at the time?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Mastriani?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," I told him, getting angry.

"Calm down, jeez," Rob said, looking as if he wanted to laugh. I just sighed, this was pointless.

"Okay, Fine. Who were the people who were there?"

"Some random strangers, they said they didn't see anything which means she was kidnapped before she got to the park."

"Well that's good. Who should we talk to then?"

"Your good friends Allan and Jill," he said with a perfectly straight face. I flipped.

"WHAT! You're kidding. What could they do for us?" I said angrily. I liked Jill, but Allan? He was a pain in the ass, to put it lightly. He's always been like this, since the very beginning.

"Yes Allan and Jill, they're the only ones who can help us, you know that," he said somewhat impatiently. Just then Mrs. Wilkins came back.

Here's your soda, dear. Sorry it took so long, I had to get a new bottle up," Mrs. Wilkins said with a smile.

"That's okay. Thank you!" I said taking my coke from her hand and taking a sip. After that we basically talked of nothing, just some random things that we had to catch up on. After that I decided it was time to head back to my dorm, Frank would be expecting me by now. But of course, Rob had to remind me that tomorrow we were going to the Crane. Yay.

As soon as I got into the parking lot and saw that Frank's car was in the first lot right next to my building, I knew I was in trouble. He was probably still mad from this morning and the fact that I was arriving around 10? Yeah, he was probably going to be furious by now. Again, Yay.

I quickly climbed up the steps to the third floor. And there sitting right next to my door was, surprise, surprise, Frank. He was peacefully sleeping, and looking altogether very calm. He was also looking very cute. His blonde hair was covering his eyes, which when open are a green as green as grass. He also had curled up his 6'5" frame into a ball. I didn't want to disturb him, but I knew he would get mad if I just left him out here.

I bent down and gently poked him saying, "Hey, how long have you been out here?"

Slowly he cracked an eyelid. When he saw it was me his face, which had been very calm looking, turned angry in the blink of an eye. I took an involuntary step back, he looked so mad. His eyes were like daggers, and they were currently giving one of those if-looks-could-kill-I-would-be-dead look.

"Where _were _you? I at _least_ expected you to be here by 9:00," He said angrily.

"One, I was talking to his mother, we're very old friends and haven't seen each other in a long time, so we had to catch up. Two, he lives like an hour away!" I said defending myself the best I could.

"You don't have to do this you know," Frank said hopefully, trying to get me to quit.

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Nice try Frank, but Allie is one of my friends, I'm gonna help find her."

"Fine," Frank said standing up and giving me a kiss, where we proceeded to do so until some freshman told us get a room. I just _love_ how polite freshman are to us older sophomores **(A/n: I think I have the year wrong, if anyone has the right one, please tell me)**.

"Well I had better go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, giving him one last kiss.

"Alright, 'Night Jess," he said reluctantly. Even though we've been dating for a year now, I still hadn't let him go any further second base.

That night I had the weirdest dream of Frank chasing me with a knife, and then me and Rob kissing. It was a chaotic dream, and little did I know my life was going to become very chaotic too.


	6. And it all came Crashing Down

**Rob's POV**

Well, that was certainly interesting. How is it that she shows more affection to Chick then to me? Wait. Don't answer that, I know why. I wish she could have just listened to my side of the story, instead of running of to college. We might still be… I don't know, still together or something.

Well that's in the past, and this is the future. Now I just have to figure out a way to get her boyfriend what's-his-name out of the picture. I don't know how I'm going to though, since Mastriani hates my guts right now. Isn't it ironic, how right after Jess breaks up to me Mrs. Mastriani starts to like me? My mom and I are family friends now, if that makes any difference.

It looks like we're never going to find Allie, I mean sure I have Jess helping, and she's good at that type of stuff but still. The chances of us finding Allie? Yeah right now they're looking to be about a slim chance to nothing right now. _Nothing_ has seemed to go right since Jess left me two years ago.

**_Flashback_ **

"_Hey Rob," a distinct feminine voice said from the other side. I looked up from over the motorcycle, the one for Jess, that I was working on. I looked up to see Chandra, a girl I used to date when I was about 17, almost 18. Things had… ended quite badly between us, getting really ugly actually. It was the same time when I met Mastriani, but even before then things were rocky between us, and all feeling we had for each other were gone._

_"Chandra, what the hell are you doing here?" I said, worried. Chandra showing up at my work was not a good thing. _

_"Just wanted to stop by," she said innocently._

_"What do you want?" I asked, getting suspicious._

_"Nothing, are you still dating that girl? Her name was Jess wasn't it?" she asked, playing around with some of the tools on the table. Well I knew she was here for a reason._

_"Yeah, I am, thank you very much," I said getting defensive._

_"Oh, just wondering," She commented looking emotionless, "Well I had better go."_

_"I'll walk with you," I said, thankful she was leaving. As I walked over to her side she grabbed me and began to kiss me. She had the hold of a vise, and I couldn't get out. I struggled for a few moments but it was no use, I could only stand there._

_"You bastard," I finally found the will to get out, only to be staring at Jess, who was at the door; "You complete and utter bastard."_

_"_Jess _wait!" I called after her as she ran to her car, the one she was stuck with till she got her bike. I ran after her but it was no use, she was already turning into the street. _

_The next day I tried to get a hold of Mastriani but she refused to talk to me. I called her, told her brother Douglas to give her a message, I tried _everything_. But the damage was done. I was going to kill Chandra … I won't even do that I'm too depressed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Before I went to bed I went into Allie's room one more time, to see if maybe someone had left something, and there on the window, was a note. I immediately went to my mom before I opened it. I went down into the kitchen, but all I saw was a note from her saying

Dear Rob,

Gary and I are going out to eat; we'll be home around 11. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night.

Love,

Mom

Well… that wasn't helpful. I had better go find Mastriani then, she'll know what to do. I got on my Indian and rode off to Mastriani's dorm. Just as I was entering the building, her boyfriend Frank was leaving it. He gave me a few glares before he headed out towards his car.

When I got to her door I knocked impatiently, I wanted to know what the note said. It took her several minutes to open up the door, and when she did she looked slightly surprised to see me.

"Mastriani, I found this in her room," I told her handing her the note.

"Did you open it?"

"Not yet," I said, taking a seat on her bed. She walked over, taking a seat next to me, so when she opened it I could read it.

"Well you should have, dummy," she said as she opened the seal.

"I dunno, I just couldn't," I said, sounding stupid. She finally opened it up and we both began to read it.

Dear Rob and Lightning Girl,

How are you two? I must say, it's been a long time. How long has it been? Three years at the least. Well just wanted you to know Allie has two days to live. And then we're going after you Lightning Girl.

With love,

Your #1 Fan

Jess began to cry, I don't think it was because of the note, well yeah it was. But the note was more like a final straw, triggering Jess into crying on top of all the recent events. Next thing I knew I was hugging Jess, something I've only dreamed of for the last two years. She looked up surprised, and then my lips were crashing down on hers.


	7. Day Dreaming

**Disclaimer- I only own Frank and Allie and some of the plot**

**Jess's POV**

_Previously_

_**Rob's POV**_

_Jess began to cry, I don't think it was because of the note, well yeah it was. But the note was more like a final straw, triggering Jess into crying on top of all the recent events. Next thing I knew I was hugging Jess, something I've only dreamed of for the last two years. She looked up surprised, and then my lips were crashing down on hers._

Suddenly Rob was kissing me. I swear it was out of no where. I wasn't complaining though, it was the best kiss I'd had in two whole freaking years. The kiss started of light but then he deepened it. Suddenly I was lying on my back with Rob on top of me. I moaned, it had been _way_ to long.

Thankfully Rob seemed to realize what he was doing, and jumped off of me like I suddenly had burst into fire. He looked regretful but a also happy at the same time. All I know is that Rob is a strange guy.

"Sorry about that, we can just forget it ever happened, how about?" Rob said nervously.

"That sounds good," I said blushing.

"Alright, well I had uh, better be going I guess," uncomfortable with the situation, Rob stumbled a little over his words. Abruptly turning he walked out the door and walked over to his bike, with Jess watching him from her window. _Obviously Rob was going to go and try to clear his head, _Jess thought as she watched him. Suddenly Rob turned around unexpectedly and looked straight at Jess. He stared at her for a few seconds and Jess wasn't able to move her eyes from his mesmerizing grey ones. Then he waved to her, put his helmet on and left the parking lot.

**Next Morning**

_Beep. BeEP. BEEP._

Ugh. It just got louder and louder until I finally got so fed up I threw my alarm clock across the room. Great! Now I have to go buy a new on top of everything else. _Wonderful._ I slowly got up, until I was sitting at the edge of the bed. I put on my jeans and shirt, getting ready for my writing class this morning. Yup that's right, you heard it hear first folks, I want to be a writer. Not one of those romantic writers, or a journalist (Too many bad experiences with them), but probably just a fiction writer.

During Professor Kensington's lecture I began to day dream. Hey, you can't blame me; I don't have a very big attention span is all. Besides, I know what the subject was about. Something about having to do some research before writing a story. Or something like that.

Oh well, doesn't matter. What's important is my day dream. I was sitting there thinking of random things when all of a sudden I had this dream/vision thing of Allie in a metal cage. I didn't know _where _she was, I just knew _what_ she was _in._ For a moment I thought my powers were returning, but like I said before, I was day dreaming earlier, and I yelled at myself for getting my hopes up.


	8. Not for the World

**Rob's POV**

I am such an idiot. Why the hell would I kiss her? She has a boyfriend, not to mention she hates my guts. I'm not saying I enjoyed, I haven't kissed anyone in two years, I love her so much. Oh well, that's in the past. I should be worrying about Allie right now, not moping about my screwed up love life. If there was ever an idiot move, it was that.

"ROB!" someone called from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jess running over to me. She looked frantic. She had her messenger bag on her shoulder, as if she had just gotten out of class.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I have an idea where your sister is," she said.

"Really? Where?!" I asked getting excited.

"It's a hunch really, and I don't know exactly where, but I do know that she's in a metal cage," Jess said.

"They have her in a WHAT?!"

"Rob calm down. She's in a metal cage, but she can still move and stuff," she said, trying to calm down.

"You tell me to calm down when my baby sister's locked up in a metal cage?!" I screamed, angry. Not angry at her, but at whoever had done this to Allie.

"Jeez Rob, now we have a clue of some sort, I saw the manufacturer of the cage, and where it was located."

"So where is it? What type of cage?"

"It's in a warehouse, and it was the same type of cage the zoo uses for when they transport eagles and birds for those birthdays," she explained to me.

"That's wonderful. My sister is locked in a cage they use for the eagles," I said sarcastically.

"Just thought you wanted to know," She said, patience running out.

"I'm sorry, I'm just pissed at the people who did this," I mumbled, afraid she would suddenly leave.

"It's fine, but now we know that she's alive," her face visibly softening, she was mad at them just as much as I was, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. I inwardly chuckled, Mastriani had come a long way from punching someone two sizes bigger than her for insulting her best friend.

"Does this mean your powers are returning?" I asked hopefully.

"I wish," she said with a humorless chuckle, "It was just a day dream, really."

"How do we know its real then?" I asked, getting even more worried then I already was.

"I don't know, I just do," she whispered.

"Well, it's got to be real then," I said, Mastriani was rarely wrong about these type of things.

"It's good to know you believe me," she said with a slight smile. Looking down at my watch I realized it was 12:00, no wonder I was so hungry.

"Hey do you have any plans? 'Cause if you don't would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, why not?" she said after a few minutes.

"Great, come on," I said heading over to my bike as she headed over to hers. I still couldn't believe she had gotten one. I was a little disappointed; I still had that 64 Harley I was going to give her in my barn. It was going to be her seventeenth Birthday present; she had just gotten her license to drive.

Finally we got to Chick's. Even though there were better places to eat, something about Chick's kept me coming again and again. Not to mention it held so many memories for me, good ones and bad.

"Hey Wilkins, hey little lady," Chick said as we entered the room.

"Hey." I just nodded my head.

"What can I get for you?" The man asked behind the counter.

"Uh, two burgers please," I said, taking a seat at a booth, directly across from Mastriani.

"Coming right up," he said with a nod of his head. We both sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for our burgers. I just sat there and thought, about all that I had lost, and gained for the past four years. Finally the burgers arrived and we just sat there and ate them. For a minute there it was like old times, when everything seemed okay. When I didn't want to rewind the last few years and change what I did, and never let go of all the good things in my life.

Though, as I took a bite out of my burger I realized, I wouldn't change what I had went through for the world, I wouldn't be who I was today if I did.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. Don't worry, I will finish it... Eventually. Well don't forget to review :D**


	9. Anywhere but here

**A/N: Ugh, my pc was broken for a few days and I'm super busy, sorry I didn't update sooner :(**

**Jess's POV**

We haven't gotten anywhere, and with each day I get even more worried. What if Allie is dead by now? What if we're too late? I push those thoughts out of my head. _Happy_ thoughts Jess, happy thoughts. Just as I was thinking that someone knocked on the door, I looked up excited, and went to the door. When I opened it and all I saw was Frank, I couldn't stop from feeling disappointed. What the _hell_ was I thinking? I had a _boyfriend._

"Oh, hey," I said with a lame smile.

"Hey, were you expecting someone else?" Frank asked looking slightly angry, for some reason only god knows.

"Of course not! I was just thinking of Allie again is all," I said, telling some of the truth. Though I really wanted to say was, _duh, I'm thinking of someone else, I can't seem to stop either. _Frank just scowled to my response, he hated the fact that I was helping Rob find Allie, and he hated it even more that I was spending more time with Rob then him, my boyfriend.

"Well would you like to go out with me? I found this really great burger place, about thirty minutes away from here," Frank said, his face showing no more emotions.

"Sure, why not?" I said a little unenthusiastically. I grabbed my coat, and followed Frank out the door. Today he had his motorcycle, one of those really expensive ones that had all the latest features. If there was one thing that made me uncomfortable, it was how _rich _Frank's family was, it kind of scared me actually. I mean Frank had a car and a motorcycle, both very expensive. When he had asked me out I was so surprised, why had he asked me out, out of all those girls too. He handed me a helmet, and I got on the bike behind him. I kind of hated it when Frank brought his bike, don't get me wrong, I love bikes; I just hated how Frank only rode to show off, and impress people. It was annoying.

After about fifteen minutes I was bored. Frank never broke a law, and never speeded. He always got upset when I did, saying I was going to crash and kill myself. That always got me mad, and he had learned not to comment on it. At the speed we were going, it would take all day to wherever he was taking me. Finally we reached our destination, and it turned out to be, Chick's. I almost tripped on air I was so surprised, I checked the parking lot, and I spotted Rob's bike immediately.

"We can't eat here."

"Why not? It's got the best burgers in the area," Frank said already walking towards the door.

"We just can't, we can find somewhere else. Please, anywhere but here," I argued but it was too late, he had already entered. I sighed and went to the door. I opened it uneasily. Out of all the places he could have chose, he chose here.

"Little Lady!" Chick called with a wave, I froze. When Rob heard Chick call out he turned around in his chair and began to stare at me. Frank looked at me like he had finally understood why I had _not_ wanted to eat here.

"Do you still want to go somewhere else?" he whispered to me.

"Too late," I said, not bothering to whisper, "Hey Chick how are ya?"

"Doin' good. Who's the guy?" Chick asked curiously.

Frank took that as his cue to speak up, "Hello sir, I'm Frank."

"Nice to meet you, now how do you know this little lady?" Chick asked, still slightly oblivious to everything.

"She's my girlfriend," he said taking my hand. I wanted to rip it from his but I was still his girlfriend, even if I didn't want to be. I looked at Rob, he showed little emotion, but I could tell, he was pissed off, as if he was about to punch Frank for holding my hand? I stiffened slightly, what was his deal? He had no right; he was the one who broke my heart, not the other way around. I turned my attention back to Chick and Frank. I watched silently as Chick raised his eyebrows and looked at Rob. Chick chuckled **(say that as fast as you can)** as if he found everything amusing that was happening before him.

"Really now? How long have you two been datin'?"

"About a year," I said, butting into their conversation.

"That's a long time," Chick said giving another glance at Rob, "Wilkins, come over here!"

Rob scowled and walked over, "What do you want Chick?" Obviously someone wasn't in a very good mood.

"You would think you would want to say hi to your ex, tsk-tsk," Chick was up to something, and I didn't like it. I felt Frank's back stiffen. Oops. He didn't know that Rob was my ex.

"Funny story," I said to Frank with a laugh, "but me and Rob used to date."

"You never told me you guys used to date!" Frank yelled furiously.

"I forgot to mention it!" I yelled back.

"Bullshit!" people were beginning to stare at us, as if we were both crazy. I wanted to punch him, luckily for me I guess Rob recognized the look I had on my face and grabbed me by the waist.

"We'll have none of that today Mastriani," he said casually.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Frank snarled.

"You don't _own _me."

"Yeah I do, you're my girlfriend."

"Not anymore! I'm breaking up with you!"

"You're going to regret this," Frank said in this scary voice, that for a moment I was actually scared, but it quickly went away. With that he left, leaving me without a ride. I looked at Rob, and he immediately let go of me. I went to a stool and sat there, still furious. Chick passed me a Coke, and I immediately took a sip. When I slammed it down again Chick chuckled and it suddenly clicked.

I slammed my cup down, "You did that on purpose!" Chick's only response was to chuckle.

"Well thanks to you, I don't have a ride now."

**Rob's POV**

When I had heard Mastriani's name called I turned around to see her with her boyfriend. When that guy had taken her hand I had wanted to beat the crap out of him, he had no right to touch her; she was mine, even if she _was_ dating him. I know that we're not dating anymore but I still feel that way, and I got angry at myself for thinking like that. I watched as there fight unfolded, who would have guessed that Mastriani hadn't told her boyfriend that we used to date. When I looked up at Chick, I knew what he had done; I couldn't help but be thankful either.

"Well thanks to you, I don't have a ride now," I heard Jess say distantly, still deep in my thoughts.

"I can give you one, it won't be a problem," I head myself say.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly.

"No problem, tell me when you want to leave." After she had finished her Coke she went to wait outside by my bike. I stayed behind; I wanted to see why Chick had started that fight that had led to their break up.

"You still like her." He said without me asking the question. I almost snorted, that was the understatement of the year.

"Thanks Chick, I owe you."

"All I want is an invite to the wedding," he said with a wink as I rolled my eyes. _I _may still like her, but she didn't like me. I went outside walking slowly to my bike. I put my helmet on and sat down, waiting for her to wrap her arms around me. As I dropped her off at her dorm I thought, _only in my wildest dreams does she want to marry me._


	10. You What?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 1-800-Where-R-You, Meg Cabot does

**Jess's POV**

You would think that having just broken up with the guy I had been dating for a year, I would be more upset, right? Well the funny thing is that I'm not. I mean I tried remembering all the good times we had and all, but I still couldn't get even remotely sad. You can get about me shedding a tear; it wasn't anything like when Rob and I had broken up.

When Rob dropped me off at my dorm, he gave me this odd look and drove away. What was with all these odd looks? Two years ago the only emotions he showed were amusement, and occasionally anger, other then that it was like trying to read the emotion of a rock. I sighed and unlocked the door to my dorm. Allie was still missing, and it was really scaring the hell out of me.

I guess it _was_ time to visit Allan and Jill, no matter how much I hated it. Question was, how do I get a hold of them? That was the only major problem. There had to be some way to get them without visiting the Military Base. When nothing came to me, I decided it was time to visit my hometown, somewhere I hadn't been to for at least a year and a half, even though I was only a few minutes away.

&

I rung the bell and waited for someone to answer the door. My mom's car was still in the driveway which meant she was still home. The door swung open to reveal my mom. For a few minutes we just stood there staring at each other.

"Hey mom," I finally managed to say.

"Jess!" she screamed on the top of her lungs, before enveloping me in a hug that could kill someone.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" I managed to gasp out.

"Oh sorry honey," she said, immediately releasing me.

"It's okay, so how is everyone?"

"They're fine. _Jessica Antonia Mastriani_, why haven't you visited?" she said in a scary voice. I winced, this is what I had been trying to avoid.

"I've been really busy, the professor's are asking us to do all sorts of things," I lied.

"That's not an excuse, you should at least have the decency to visit your family," she scolded.

"I know, I know, I'll try to do better in the future. But I'm here right now, aren't I?" I said, hoping to end this before it actually ever started.

"Fine, but I expect you to at _least _call us every so often," she said with a sigh.

"I promise," I said, actually meaning it, "So… how is everyone?"

"Good, Doug is in his room if you would like to see him." I took that as an invitation and went upstairs to Douglas's rooms. Just like old times, I barged into his room without knocking.

"How's it hanging?"

"Only you would barge into my room with no invitation and say something like that," he said with one glance at me before he turned back to his computer.

"Well, of course," I said sounding offended.

"So, what do you want?"

"I can't visit my older brother, now?" I asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Not when it's you, no," he replied back, still typing.

"Fine, I need to figure out a way to contact Allan and Jill without having to drive to the Military Base," I said, quickly giving up the act.

"And you couldn't have tried w-w-w. why?"

"Because I've decided to be unique, now look them up for me," I said looking over his comics, which he had hundreds of now.

"Fine," he said opening up Morzilla Firefox. Quickly he typed in and typed in Jill's and then Allan's names. Within a few moments I had both of there cell phone numbers.

"Thanks Doug, I owe you one," I said gratefully.

"I'll hold you to that you know," he said looking at me before turning back to his computer screen.

"Well I gotta go, see ya soon," I said as I headed out the door and down the stairs. Luckily for me mom wasn't downstairs to stop me from leaving. I got on my bike and started heading over to Rob's house, he would want to be there when she was able to get a hold of Allan and Jane. When I got to there house, I noticed his bike wasn't in the driveway. I went to ring the doorbell anyway; he was always tinkering with the Indian when we were dating, so there was a chance he was in the barn. I heard the door creak and saw Just-Call-Me-Gary standing in the doorway.

"Hey, is Rob here?"

"Yeah, he's in the barn," he said. I grinned; my luck never runs out, does it.

"Thanks," I replied already heading over to the barn.

I entered the barn and there in its all found glory was Rob's ass. I know, I know, bad Jess, very bad Jess. I haven't even been broken up with Frank for a day and I'm already admiring another guy's ass. Jeez, what was _wrong _with me? I cleared my throat, just so Rob would know I was there. He turned around and looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Mastriani, what do ya need?"

"I got the phone numbers of Jill and Allan, just to let you know," I said handing him the printouts. He took them eagerly, anything that would bring home Allie he would try.

"Great, who should we call first?"

"I was thinking we should try Jill first, Allan hates me," I said taking out my phone.

"Okay, that makes sense," Rob said handing me the papers. Suddenly he was right next to me, looking down at me. I stared up at him for a few moments, and then I put my hands around his neck and dragged his head down until I could kiss him. I don't know _what_ had gotten into me, but it was really a spur of the moment thing, and hey, Rob wasn't complaining. After that I lost my thoughts completely and could only think about Rob's lips on mine. I felt his hands creep up my shirt and I moaned, I had been waiting for this for _so _long. We kissed like that for what seemed like five hours, until we both broke apart.

"I know I should have told you this two years ago, but Jess I love you," he said, his forehead resting on mine.I froze, I had waited so long for those words, and he finally said them, two years late. The minute he said those words, I finally figured it out.

"I love you too."

**A/N: My chapters are getting loong(er). I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise**


	11. Running

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like two months. It's been so busy, what with all of the holidays that we just had. That and I couldn't get onto the computer very often since I was grounded…. Any who, onto the chapter D**

* * *

**Rob's POV**

Everything seems back to normal, at least, it feels that way. It's been a day since Mastriani had told me that she did love me, even after two years. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life, apart from a few other occasions. But things weren't alright, they were completely wrong. It was like an illusion, what I was feeling, the only way things _would_ be normal was when Allie was back with mom.

My cell phone started to ring then, so I had to pick it up, not even bothering to check they caller I.D., "Hey."

"Rob, get over here now."

"Sure, why?"

"I'll tell you when I get here," I heard the panic creep into her voice, something was wrong.

"Alright, I'll be there," I said, grabbing my coat.

**Jess's POV**

I was having these weird flashes, of where Allie was being kept. They were happening on and off, just short clips, not like dreams or anything. It was like I was getting my physic abilities back. Except that I still didn't have an address. The last vision clip thing I had was frightening.

Allie was being taken out of her cage, whimpering and the man in the mask took her to another room, I had tried to follow, but I was brought back to my dorm room. Right after that I had called Rob. When he had shown up ten minutes later, the minute he saw my face, he knew.

"Here we go again," he muttered as we got on his bike. We had earlier agreed that taking one bike would be easier, so we wouldn't get caught.

Putting on the helmet that he had handed me I swung my leg over the bike. Silently I agreed with Rob, here we go again. After what seemed like seconds, but was probably minutes, we arrived at the building that I had seen in my day dreams of sorts. Stopping the bike, Rob got off of it, ripped off his helmet and began to run towards the door that led into the factory. Taking off my helmet, I ran off after him, grabbing his arm.

He looked at me impatiently and I had to explain myself, "We can't just go barging in there. That would be stupid; you should know that by now."

"Alright," he sighed, "I get it."

"Thank you," I said, feeling a grin creep up my face. Slowly we opened up the door and made sure that the coast was clear. Entering the factory we began to look for Allie. Five minutes later we found her in the cage, exactly the way I had imagined it.

When Allie saw us her face broke out into a grin. I put my finger up to my mouth, telling her to be quiet. She giggled a little at this and did the same motion. I looked over at Rob and saw that he was furious. Oops. Maybe I should have warned him his baby sister would be in an animal cage with one of those impossible locks to break. Oh well, too late now. I put my hand on his arm, my silent way of telling him to calm down.

Almost immediately he began to relax, though you could tell he was still as angry as hell. Allie stared at the two of us curiously. I smiled reassuringly back; she was probably wondering what was going on, or something like that.

"Hey, we'll get you out of here in a minute, okay?" Rob whispered softly. Allie nodded as he began to study the bars of the cage. I noticed that there were a few bars that weren't as strong or as thick as the others. I scoffed at this; didn't any of the bad guys learn to do a thorough job? I pointed the bars out to Rob and he nodded. Taking out a saw of some sorts **(A/N: I have no idea what could cut through bars but if anyone does, tell me)** he began to cut them off. Finally he had cut a hole big enough for Allie to climb through.

Motioning for Allie to climb out she did, and I caught her once she was out. Resting her on my hip I followed Rob out of the place. As we walked over to the bike I realized that we didn't have a helmet for Allie, but we would have to do without one whether or not we liked it. Rob seemed to realize this at the same time, and looked pretty pissed off about that too. Putting on my helmet I put Allie behind Rob and then sat down myself. Putting my arms around the two siblings was a little bit of a stretch, but I was still able to clasp my hands together.

"Hey!"

I looked over my shoulder to see a man with a bushy beard coming out of the door. When he began to run towards us I turned back and shouted, "Rob DRIVE!"

Speeding down the highway was like a bout of déja vu, minus the helicopter exploding of course. And back then we didn't have a kid between us either. Looking behind us again I saw that there were not one, but five trucks behind us. I shouted to Rob, but my voice was lost in the wind.

Panic started to build up in me. The chances of us making it out of this thing looked pretty slim right about now. Instinctively Rob drove faster, as if knowing we were going to be in some major trouble right about now. This was way worse then getting out of the Military Base.

I heard a shot and felt it inches away from my face; I was definitely freaked out now.

We weren't just running away from evil FBI men this time.

We were running for our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I need to know, should I stick with what Rob was put on probation for (trespassing the pool) or making up a new one? It's up to you guys.**


	12. One of those Moments

What the hell were these psychopaths playing at? Did they think shooting us was the answer to everything? I felt another shot whiz past us. Apparently it was the answer, killing us all. I tightened my grip on Allie. If they were trying to get her again… well over my dead body would they take her back.

Rob went even faster after he heard the second shot; I didn't even know it was possible to go this fast on a motorcycle. Right now I wished we'd taken Mary's truck. At least that offered _some_ type of protection for us. I faintly heard Allie whimper as more shots were fired. Rob, began driving in zigzags, making it harder for them to make us a target. I don't think that was necessary, these guys had a horrible shot. It was as if they were just praying for their bullets to hit us. Ha. As if.

To raise my confidence even more we heard sirens in the not too far distance. Grinning to myself, I gave Allie another reassuring squeeze; we were almost out of this mess. I urged Rob to go faster in my head, but instead of listening, not that he could hear me, he completely stopped. I lurched forward and almost fell off of the bike. I was lucky that I hadn't fallen off. When the psychopath's cars rushed past us I realized what Rob had done. I grinned he'd done a classic trick right there. But what if they turned around? That got me really worried.

I heard the sirens getting closer and closer until the police cars went past us a few minutes later. One of the back cars stopped right next to us, sirens blaring into our ears. I scowled at the man in the car. Wasn't he going to turn his siren off? After all, he was right next to us. Rob shouted something to him and the man turned off the sirens looking sheepish. I shrugged; he must be new to the whole police gig. That's what it appeared to be anyway.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Rob shot me a look as if to say that we'd better not piss this guy off.

"Do you know who shot the gun? Anything we can identify them with?" The police man asked nervously.

"They were all in black Toyota trucks," Rob answered. "There was about five of them. I don't know how many men, has to be more then five."

I rolled my eyes at the back of Rob's head. The police man may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't an idiot either. I decided to give the man the information I knew, but only if it meant that the men who did this to Allie would pay, "The one man was pretty beefy. He had this really bushy beard too."

"Anything else? Do you know why they were shooting?" The man asked, sounding slightly more confident. I glared at him. I take back what I said earlier, this guy _was_ an idiot.

"Well, gee. We're here, and we know what they drive, and what the one of them wears. Obviously we don't know what they were after either," I shouted sarcastically, my anger getting the better of me.

Rob gave me that half disgusted, half amused look, "Mastriani, calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked outraged. "This dimwit couldn't work his way out of a paper bag, and we trust our lives with him by the way, and you tell me to calm down?"

Let it be known that I _don't_ like someone telling me to calm down. I thought that I'd made that blatantly clear. Apparently not however. It's a pity; I thought that Rob was clever. I was wrong about that as well it seems.

"They were after us," Rob explained politely. "They'd kidnapped my sister a while back."

"Look, it was nice talking to you and everything," I interrupted, "but we have to get going now."

Rob looked back at me and I stared him down pointedly. He sighed and flipped his screen back down. And with that we were on our way, back to his house. When we got closer, Allie began to jump up and down slightly. I smiled fondly as she did it. It kind of reminded me of those movies where the kids close to home after a long time and they start to perk up. Or something like that anyway.

Pulling up into the driveway, I took a glance at the house. The sun was just setting and you could see the silhouette of Mary Wilkins, who stood in the doorway. Allie jumped off of Rob's bike when it came to a full stop. Mary ran down the steps to meet her halfway. They were caught up in a hug, and I couldn't look away. All endings should be like this, where everything was perfect again. What would the world be like if that was the case? I imagined it for a few minutes, but reality soon set in again, just like it always did.

Rob nudged me, telling me silently that it was time to get off of the bike. Swinging my leg over I got off of the bike, my feet making a satisfactory crunch in the gravel. Mary let go of Allie only to be found in a bone crushing hug from Mary. Awkwardly I hugged her back. Normally I don't let people touch me, unless it's Rob of course, but this was different. This was Mary, and I'd just helped her find her missing daughter. I guess I could make an exception for once.

When I was released Rob took my hand and dragged me to the barn. I obliged willingly, hey, who knew what would happen in the barn, with us all by ourselves? As soon as he slid the one door shut, he grabbed me and brought us closer together. When his lips touched mine, I was in some type of dream world. This was as close to perfect as anything could get.

The kiss wasn't delicate or small. It was the complete opposite really. It was demanding and filled with a raw passion some would say. It was moving quicker then other kiss I've ever had before. Our tongues were wrestling when I felt his hand creep up my shirt. I moaned in pleasure. We'd never gotten this far, ever.

I ran my finger through his hair when we stopped for breath. Our lips were locked in a matter of seconds though. Something was spreading through my stomach, and I pressed myself closer to him, if that was even possible. There was a scream somewhere in the distance, but we ignored it.

Then there was a crash and we had to break apart. An engine that was roaring with life, echoed through the large barn. Simultaneously Rob and I looked to where the noise had originated. I first noticed the whole in the wall. Someone had been stupid enough to drive right through the wall. I cursed in my head wordlessly what nimrod was drunk before the sun went down. It was the only explanation I could come up with, for someone to drive right through someone else's bar. With the world as it is today, you'd think they'd remember the fact that they'd later be sued for the damage of what they just did.

I took a look at the guy who was on the motorcycle. It was Frank.

This time I cursed out loud, "Fuck."

* * *

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Meg Cabot**

**A/N: I'm really really REALLY sorry that it took me so long to update. I promise that I'll get the next chapter up quicker. I know that there really isn't any excuse, but I've just finished testing, and my personal life has become so hectic. Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	13. THE END FINALLY

A/N: Sorry for putting this at the beginning... but I AM SO SORRY!!! It's completely my fault that I never put up/finished the last chapter. If you want lame excuses, I was grounded for... a long time, my laptop got taken away from me, I have things I'm doing in real life that are time consuming. And the lamest excuse there is out there: I'm extremely lazy and had Writer's Block for awhile. Well... without final ado, the LAST CHAPT

* * *

"What the Hell Frank?!" I shouted at him as he stumbled out of his motorcycle.

He just looked at me and I saw that he wasn't drunk. I'd seen him drunk thousands of times, and knew what he looked like when he was drunk. He was definitely not drunk right now. His only response was to smirk at me. Next to me I felt Rob stiffen in anger. After all, the guy _had_ just rammed his motorcycle through his barn.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he didn't respond to me. "For that matter how did you know where Rob's place was?"

"How do you think? I followed you here of course," Frank said with a maniac grin.

I gave him a funny look, "Any particular reason why?"

"I want you back of course."

I snorted, "Yeah well I can definitely say that feeling is not mutual."

"But… why?"

"You just rammed through my boyfriends wall and you think I'm going to date you for that?" I demanded to know, disgusted. Frank was a hundred percent crazy. He was certifiable crazy which was the only idea I could come up with.

"You're going to make me take this further then I expected," Frank said with a nod to himself. "Alright fine. I'll fight Rob for you."

"What century exactly is this? 1300?" I asked incredulously. But I saw he was serious when he punched Rob. Why did a perfectly perfect moment have to be ruined? Why did something always have to go wrong?

**Rob's POV**

When I felt that… idiot punch me, my first reaction was to laugh. Did he actually think he could beat me up? I was going to let him slide on the one punch, I had barely felt it.

When he punched me for the second time all my amusement vanished. Now I was annoyed. This guy just ran a hole through my barn, and he thought he could punch me and get away with it? I swung back at him and he immediately went down. I regretted what I did almost immediately. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have let my emotions take control like that.

**Jessica's POV**

"You Bastard!" Frank shouted from the ground, his nose bleeding profusely. Was this guy high or something? Rob wasn't the one who'd just destructed someone's barn. I was getting angry now, and before I knew what I was doing I jumped Frank as he was struggling to get up again. Who did he think he was anyway?

I got to hit the poor excuse of a human for about a minute before Rob picked me up, saying, "Mastriani, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! That idiot thinks he can get away with destroying private property, hitting you, AND calling you a bastard. Well, he's got another thing coming if he really thinks that. Now put me down," I ordered.

"I think you've done enough damage to him Jess," Rob said with that half amused look and half disgusted look that I knew so well. "I'll put you down if you promise not to go after him again."

"Fine." I couldn't help muttering under my breath as he put me down, "The wimp wasn't even fighting me back."

"Most guys don't hit girls Mastriani," Rob said with a smirk. There was a groan coming from the floor. I turned to look down at Frank, who was rolling around in misery. I rolled my eyes at the guy moaning on the floor. What had I ever seen in this guy anyway? Rob seemed to be thinking the same thing, if the look on his face was anything to go by anyway.

Mary came rushing in, completely out of breath, "I've called the police. When I heard the noise I thought something was wrong."

"It's fine mom, we may have to fix the barn up a bit though," Rob said soothingly.

"What do you…?" Mary trailed off as she saw the damage to her barn. "Oh."

"Don't worry Marry, everything will be taken care of," I told her confidently. If Rob didn't want to do anything about Frank, I sure would. We heard the sirens just then, wailing down the street. They drove straight up the drive way, and headed for the barn. I recognized one of the guys to be that stupid officer who we'd run into while we were running for our lives. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be chasing those maniacs or something?

"Excuse me but have you put those nut jobs in jail yet?" I asked pretty rudely. The guy turned to look towards me, paling when he saw who it was.

"Y-yes. A-a f-few minutes a-ago," the officer stuttered, suddenly turning a bright red.

"Good," I said. At least they'd done that part right. They asked us for what exactly happened before they took Frank away, a good thirty minutes later. We all trooped back into the house, Mary taking the back, as me and Rob rushed in, him giving her an excuse that we'd be in his room if she needed anything. Mary gave us a knowing smile, and I felt slightly embarrassed. I mean, his mother knew!

I quickly brushed if off as we got to his room, Rob shutting and locking his door. I studied his room quickly and found that it hadn't changed at all since the one time I'd been in there He turned to smile at me and I found myself smiling back instantly. As lame as it sounded, everything was right again. And all because of a guy. Who would've thought that me, Jessica Mastriani, would say something like that?

All thoughts were soon forgotten as he grabbed me by the hips and dragged me to him. Our eyes caught and held. And then we were kissing again, as if no one had even interrupted us in the first place.

When he parted so we could breathe he said, "I love you Jess."

"Love you too," I replied with a smile before dragging his head down to my level and kissing him hungrily. What can I say? I just can't get enough of the guy.

**The End**

**A/N: Well... that's it. :) :( The end of my first fanfic... thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who read the entire thing. And for the feedback that I got. Thanks so much for everything. Don't think I wouldn't have been able to finish this story at all if it weren't for you guys reviewing. :D Right well... I'm not used to this very much... so yeah... xD  
**

* * *

* * *


End file.
